


gaze.

by prompto



Series: Envelope [1]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Masturbation, mostly clack, very minor zerith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about Aerith’s son that Zack just couldn’t ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm..so I wanted to write something with a daddy kink for clack (I have a bad obsession with that kink aheh..)
> 
> So yeah. It's not as great as I wanted it to be, but I figured it's a decent enough read to post.
> 
> Hope it's all right.

“This is my son Cloud.”

Aerith stepped aside to reveal the teen. Even though the spikes were already more than enough to catch Zack’s attention from afar, it was still nice to finally put a name to a face.

Cloud somehow left a strange, unsettling feeling within Zack though.

“Hey. Nice to finally meet you.”

From a first impression, the boy was nice enough. Zack offered his hand while returning the sentiment.

He’d been dating Aerith for a solid month now, and things were moving along quite well. It had been an important aspect of their relationship for him to meet her son if anything more was to come of it. Luckily Cloud seemed easy going enough. He tended to keep to himself and his music, focusing closely on his college assignments as well.

Zack found him interesting. It was difficult not to catch himself staring at the blond for prolonged period of times given his fair face and curiosity towards Zack too.

Things went on naturally until one day when he found Cloud staring back at him.

A slow burning tension crept in unknowingly from that point onward.

\---

Everything started out so innocently at first. Family movie nights and playing board games together allowed them all to become more acquainted and comfortable with one another. Zack proved to be a positive influence for Cloud which was a relief to Aerith. The two spent a good amount of time together whether it be through Cloud’s studies or going out for coffee on a slow day.

It only started becoming different when Aerith was stuck working more late nights at the office. She also started frequenting out of town more often for company events as the holidays approached.

One night when Aerith wasn’t present, the power went out. Zack found himself wrapped in one of Aerith’s homemade quilts with Cloud pressed in close for warmth. They were nestled by the fireplace, talking about meaningless things and still Zack couldn’t stop staring at the blond while fighting the urge to hold his stupid hand.

If anything, Zack had realized Cloud was just mostly misunderstood among his peers due to his quiet nature. Underneath he was smart and utterly adorable with his little habits, especially when he got flustered about something.

Spending time with him was never an inconvenience for Zack. In fact, the older of the two looked forward to it so much that it was what usually helped get him through his work days.

Surely it was a small desire that would pass with time.

The more time went on though, the more Zack’s doubt continued to grow.

\---

It was within two month’s time that Zack had pretty much moved into the Strife residence.

“Zack can you help Cloud? He needs a paper proofread. I have to jump on this conference call though so-” Aerith was gesturing to her phone in the small office nearby.

“I’ve got it.” Zack touched her shoulder lightly, stealing a quick kiss from her before heading upstairs to the blond’s room.

Knocking lightly on the door, he pushed it open to see Cloud chewing on a pen while appearing lost in thought.

“Hey.” Cloud seemed a little surprised to see Zack in his doorway. 

“Hey, Aerith said you needed help with something?”

“Guess she’s busy huh?” Cloud pushed away from his desk some as if to invite the other to sit nearby on the bed.

“Yeah a bit.” Zack smiled while moving onto the edge of the bed so he was close enough to Cloud for both of them to not be uncomfortable. “So what do we have here?”

“I just need you to read this and tell me if it makes sense.”

Zack nodded, taking the paper and starting on the task he was given.

His eyes scanned over the words, but having Cloud so close and practically leaning in a little closer now to look at the paper as well made it difficult to concentrate. He kept re-reading lines, trying to find his place again.

“It sounds fine to me. Maybe try to redo the conclusion a little so it’s not as wordy, that would be my only correction.” Looking away from the paper, Zack let his eyes stray to meet Cloud’s own that were quite close now. The teen was almost leaning on his shoulder at this point.

“Mmm..yeah I thought it might need some work.” The blond took the paper, turning some in his chair to set the paper on the desk.

Zack felt as if he should leave, but he could feel Cloud’s knee and upper thigh pressing against the side of his leg. Inhaling slowly, he chose to focus on some random poster on the wall until some sort of sign was given that Cloud wanted him to go back downstairs. For some reason Cloud’s room was always oddly calming, but the fact that Cloud was in it made Zack’s thoughts race.

Soft sighs and huffs came from Cloud for a few moments before it seemed like the blond was content with whatever he had written. 

“I think this’ll work.”

The sound of the chair creaking against the floor was heard. Zack turned to look at Cloud who had moved onto the bed and was still maintaining contact as his knee bumped against Zack’s own.

“All done then?”

“Mhm.”

Cloud tugged some at a fray in his jeans right near his knee. Blue eyes stared downward for a moment before looking over at the other man’s leg and the hand resting casually on top of it.

Zack coughed lightly. The physical closeness wasn’t something he was used to, especially since he had been doing his best to avoid being in Cloud’s vicinity for too long due to  _personal_ reasons. Said reasons being he couldn’t stop thinking about the blond more than half the time, mostly in ways that were more than forbidden.

“Did you need help with anything else?” He looked at Cloud who finally looked up to meet his gaze.

“No.” Cloud breathed out softly. 

Reaching over to lightly rub his hand against blond spikes, Zack smiled warmly. “Well I’m here any time you need something okay?”

Cloud nodded.

Zack went to move and almost stood upright entirely before a hand on his wrist stopped him. His breath caught at the contact, and he was sure to steady his voice before trying to talk. “Hm? Something wrong?” Zack was internally screaming and trying not to focus on how good it felt to have Cloud’s touch on him.

Cloud stared at him in a way that the man was sure he hadn’t experienced before that very moment.

“Cloud?”

“No sorry, I’m  _okay_.”

The grip loosened and Zack nodded, muttering about dinner being ready soon before leaving as casually as he could.

Downstairs he found himself pouring a glass of scotch while mulling over Cloud’s action and that  _look_  for a good hour.

Upstairs Cloud sighed and buried his face in his hands.

Zack avoiding him hadn’t gone unnoticed by the younger man.

He didn’t think his stupid infatuation or crush or  _more_ was that noticeable by Zack but maybe it had been.

Muttering a few curses to himself, Cloud sought to finish his essay so he could submit it on time. No point in worrying about something that he couldn’t have.

\---

One morning a week later, Cloud practically scowled as he stood by the front door, seeing the pouring rain outside that didn’t seem like it was going to let up anytime soon. He’d normally walk to class since the campus wasn’t that far, but this was an annoying instance where he’d prefer not to.

Just when he found his resolve to face the inevitable, footsteps approaching from behind stopped him short of reaching for the doorknob.

“Heading to class?” Zack placed his hands on the blond’s shoulders with a chuckle.

“I was yeah.” Cloud replied, not so much as flinching at the contact. He tried not to focus on how good Zack smelled either. That scent was one of Cloud’s favorites and he swore the man wore it sometimes just to torture him.

Zack smiled so much that it was heard in his voice. “I can drive you. I need to drop these reports off downtown and attend a last minute meeting.”

Within a few minute’s time, they were in Zack’s sedan heading down the street that led to the main road into town.

“Did you get that essay back yet? You know the one I helped you with last week.”

Cloud nodded. “Yeah. I got an A-.”

“That’s great!” Zack smiled, moving his hand to ruffle Cloud’s spikes playfully. “I was never that great with English so I always struggled with papers and stuff.”

“Mm..I think it’s easy enough to pick up. My weakness is probably math if anything.”

“Math isn’t anything I’m too stellar at either.”

A semi-comfortable silence played out for the next few minutes. When Zack approached a red light and stopped, he looked over to smile at Cloud again.

“Do you think you’ll ever marry mom?”

That was unexpected.

Zack’s fingers tightened some on the steering well, mostly from the surprise of such a question.

“I’m not sure. Marriage is a goal of mine for sure, and I’m at an age where I’d like to settle down so it’s a definite possibility.”

He glanced at Cloud before hitting the gas lightly to pass through an intersection that led into another small neighborhood near the college campus. This had been something he’d been meaning to bring up at some point, he just wasn’t expecting it to come up so soon and certainly not  _voluntarily_  from Cloud.

The next question caught him so off-guard that he almost lost his bearing on the brakes.

“Does that mean you would want me to call you dad...or  _daddy_?” Cloud uttered lightly, his frame showing a nonchalance as he spoke the last word with an underlying emphasis. From the corner of his eye, he judged Zack’s reaction to see the man clearly struggling to find a way to reply.

The car lurched to a stop.

"Or Zack? It doesn’t matter to me. I would just like to know what you’d prefer.”

\---

Several hours later, Zack was thoroughly mentally exhausted.

It’d been a long afternoon of ongoing meetings with the constant mantra of Cloud’s question thoroughly distracting him.

The man leaned his hand against the wall of the shower, water dripping over his face to blur his vision before he closed his eyes and became lost in thought.

_I would just like to know what you’d prefer._

The way those full, pink lips had said the word dad and then..

_Daddy._

Zack shuddered at how wrong it was. What made it worse was how  _hard_  he already was.

“I’ll tell you what I’d prefer..” His voice was drowned out by the shower as he reached down to stroke lightly over his cock. The sinful nature of his thoughts continued.

What he’d prefer was to have that perfect mouth Cloud had wrapped around his cock, sucking him into that warmth that was sure to be maddeningly perfect.

Maybe afterward he’d pin him down, have Cloud tell him how badly he wanted to be fucked- to be filled with Zack’s thick cock and come and..

With labored breaths he cursed and pressed his free hand against the wall in a fist. All of this was tortuously wrong. Aerith seeped in the back of his mind for a momentary lapse of guilt. Still Zack couldn’t bring himself to stop. Something about the blond was too infectious to ignore, and seconds later he found himself spurting cum against the shower wall while envisioning Cloud and no one else.

\---

Later that night Cloud tossed and turned in bed.

The clock read 1:36am.

Seeing that the hallway light was still on was odd to him. It meant someone was awake downstairs. Something possessed him to roll out of bed and quietly move to open his bedroom door.

With his room caddy-corner to the top of the stairs, he was easily able to peer downstairs to see what was going on.

Situated on the couch, blue eyes took in the sight of his mother in Zack’s grasp. The soft pink dress she wore had been loosened, revealing her shoulders and cleavage which was currently being covered with kisses and bites from the man. Soft moans emanated in a way that Cloud could tell were trying to be held back in an effort to be quiet.

The young man withdrew back into his room. Leaning against the door, he sighed heavily while staring ahead in the darkness. The frustration of the situation was catching up to him. Ever since the raven-haired man that was the epitome of perfection had entered his life, Cloud had had a harder time concentrating on school and the few minor friendships he had.

His thoughts were always scattered and would always end up leading back to Zack and his smile and the way he’d ruffle his hair and just  _everything._

Maybe it was the lack of a real father figure in his life for so long now or maybe it was just that Zack really was that addicting.

For some reason he couldn’t shake Zack from his mind.

What was worse was that Zack was either blatantly avoiding him still or just really becoming that enthralled in his mother. Either way Cloud hated it.

Not to refute happiness for his mother, but it’d been so long since Cloud had found someone he was so comfortable around and was able to make him smile a  _real_ smile. Whose touch was so soothing and warm and whose stares were always so intense, almost as if they were seeing through him to the very core of his being.

\---

The following morning, Cloud woke up to a view of his ceiling and his cock practically throbbing. With a groan he buried his face in his pillows. Another dream about Zack had plagued him again.

Portions of it were coming back to him in a moment of reflection and soon Cloud found himself snaking a hand down to push off his boxers before starting to touch himself.

The visions of Zack having sneaked into his room late at night started up. The bed would dip from his approach. The blond would stir some, only becoming more aware from how a hand would run up his side, tracing some on his bare skin.

_Cloud._

A voice so low and soothing but still suggestive would grab his attention long enough to meet Zack’s gaze and be lured into a hungry kiss.

He’d become lost in Zack so easily.

Zack would have his hand wrapped around their cocks, jerking his hand in a steady pace as Cloud would whimper over his lips and push his hips forward for more of that delicious friction.

“I want you to fuck me.” Cloud would state with a slight plea in his tone.

“I know...soon.” The words were whispered roughly as Zack would groan shortly afterward. Cloud would rut up into the man’s grasp as much as he could, biting back moans from how Zack would bite his shoulder and neck in attempts to stifle his own noises and to mark the younger man.

Meanwhile, the real Zack walked upstairs with an obvious cheer in his step. It was Friday which meant his workload was pretty minimal before being off for the weekend. Aerith was preparing chocolate chip pancakes for them since she had the morning off to prepare for her flight later on that evening.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Zack raised a hand to knock on Cloud’s door but immediately stopped himself at what he thought he had heard.

Was that...a  _moan_?

Listening closely, Zack’s mouth went dry at hearing a slight rustle of sheets and what  _must_ have been a whimper from Cloud. Unable to tear himself away, Zack listening intently at the subtle smacking sounds from how Cloud stroked over himself.

Zack swallowed thickly.

The way Cloud kept breathing unevenly told the other man that he must have been close too.

The man exhaled shakily, already feeling his own dick hardening in his jeans.

A steady humming came from downstairs, reminding Zack the reason he had come up here in the first place. Snapping out of his twisted fantasy long enough to walk to his bedroom, he pressed his forehead against the door and decided he’d give the teen a few minutes more before trying again.

Plus he needed time to cool down too.

\---

It was a mystery to him given he had always been a fan of women only. Aerith was quite literally the closest he’d get to his ‘type’. Never before had he looked at another man and had the urges he got around Cloud. And after this morning, his thoughts had been reeling in debauched areas for sure.

The entire idea was _insane_. Wanting someone who was 12 years younger- and to make it worse- the  _son_  of the woman he was dating quite seriously at that...he needed to find a solution for this somehow. Cloud would surely be disgusted if he knew how Zack had been looking at him and Aerith...

Glancing up from his computer, the short lapse of time allowed him to see Cloud walking from the kitchen and back upstairs to his room. Blue eyes drifted down and noticed that Cloud was wearing those jeans that hugged his hips perfectly to display his ass-

 _Fuck_ he had to stop.

\---

Later on in the early evening, the trio was seated downstairs in the dining room.

“I hate having to go out of town for this huge convention for work. Normally we’re allowed to bring a date along, but they’re buckling down this year on the budget so they’re very picky on that sort of thing now.” Aerith smiled over at Zack who had already moved his hand to touch hers in reassurance.

“No worries. I’m sure me and Cloud can manage just fine. Right Spiky?”

Cloud rolled his eyes while returning his attention to the soup in front of him. Inwardly he was smiling despite the nickname Zack had chosen to give to him.

“Just make sure you two stay warm. This bad weather is only supposed to get worse in the next few days. I still can’t believe they’re making us fly out..” Aerith muttered a few more things mostly to herself as she started to clean the kitchen some.

Zack chuckled at the woman before redirecting his attention to Cloud. “It’s movie night tonight too right?”

Every Friday night they had a family night of sorts to start off the weekend.

“Yeah I guess it is.” Cloud mumbled in reply. Despite how quiet he could be, Cloud actually looked forward to movie night. 

He looked up to see Zack moving his gaze elsewhere a millisecond later.

Pushing the bowl away, Cloud got up to leave the dining room.“I’m going to my room. Got an essay to finish.”

“All right dear. I’ll come say goodbye before I leave soon.” Aerith called after her son.

It was a petty excuse to calm down the way his heart suddenly raced.

Those looks were getting to be too much.

\---

With Aerith long gone, the remaining two residents of the household had moved into the small living room downstairs. Zack sat on one side of the couch while Cloud occupied the other. The fireplace cackled lightly. They’d decided to keep it lit for a majority of the time just in case the power went out as it had a common tendency of doing during the wintertime.

Some thriller or another was playing on the screen. Zack had lost track of the plot within the first ten minutes.

For some reason the realization that they were finally together alone was hitting him to an overwhelming extent.

He hadn’t even been this nervous when he first started talking to Aerith so why..why was he this way around her son?

Surely it was just an outward attraction. The blond was pretty in the face, that was clear as day. But something lurked in those blue eyes that drew Zack in..shamefully even more than Aerith’s green eyes did.

“You think they’ll make it?”

The sudden question made Zack snap back into reality. Looking to his left he saw Cloud staring at him while waiting for an answer.

“Oh uh..maybe?” Zack scratched the back of his head nervously. He hadn’t the slightest clue what was going on. “I’m an optimist so I always hold out for the best.”

Cloud scoffed lightly. That answer wasn’t surprising to him in the least.

“I think the general plot device where one of the group will survive is how it’ll end.”

Zack shrugged.

“You’re probably right.”

There was silence for a long stretch of time after that.

Zack was staring at the screen but still not processing much of what was happening. He wanted to say something-  _anything_ , just to have Cloud’s attention and hear his voice and-

The credits rolled. Cloud got up with a stretch, mumbling about going to change for bed.

With a sigh the man leaned his head back against the couch. He could hear the footsteps creaking lightly against the stairs as Cloud disappeared.

This was fine. They were just two adults. There was only a twelve year age difference so..it wasn’t completely terrible to relate to the younger man.

If Zack ever married Aerith then Cloud would be his stepson and...Zack didn’t want to go too deep into those thoughts just yet. The past memory of  _‘daddy’_  began to echo in his mind and he immediately stood up.

Deciding he should probably change as well, Zack made his way upstairs. 

On habit, he looked to the right as he passed by Cloud’s bedroom. The blond was there, standing in his loose pajama bottoms while reaching for a shirt to put on his bare chest.

Blue eyes immediately turned to meet Zack’s gaze.

It was that same look from before.

Zack swallowed thickly before shuffling over to the master bedroom further down the hallway.

Tugging at the buttons of his button-down, he barely managed to undo the first two buttons before he looked up to see Cloud standing in the doorway.

Nothing was said for a moment. Zack faltered in unbuttoning his shirt, glancing at the blond occasionally while managing to undo his shirt.

His thoughts were a mess while he turned away and fumbled through the dresser nearby for his pajamas. Managing to grab them through the haze of uncertainty for what was happening, Zack turned to face Cloud once again to still see him standing in the same place staring at him.

“What is it?” Zack finally found his voice, pressing back against the bedpost unconsciously.

Silence followed for a moment while Cloud made sure he had the other’s gaze on him.

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

Zack went to protest but the look on Cloud’s face told him that he shouldn’t even bother.

“Look Cloud I-”

Before Zack could get another word in, the lights flickered and suddenly the power was out.

Nothing was said for a moment. Zack dropped the clothes he had in hand and was waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark enough so that he could make his way downstairs to the fireplace to light a few candles. However, remembering Cloud was so close and catching him in an odd situation had him frozen in place.

“You like watching me don’t you?”

For a second time that evening, Zack was pulled from his thoughts so fast it almost made him dizzy.

“ _What_?”

The lights flickered somewhat for a moment, long enough for Zack to see the other standing in the same place.

Cloud stared at him intently. “You like  _watching_   _me_ , don’t you?”

Zack parted his lips as if to speak, but no words formed in his shocked state.

“So do something about it now.”

The older man stared at Cloud with a look that showed utter indecisiveness and a underlying desire that he was trying  _so_  hard to push down. His hands shook somewhat while his palms were sweaty and pressed firmly against the pillar of the bed that he was currently leaning against.

“Are you..do you have  _any_  idea what you’re saying to me?” Disbelief was laced in Zack’s question.

Cloud nodded.

Of course he knew. The feel of bright, blue eyes burning against his skin was always picked up on. It gave the blond too many things to think on and to imagine for himself..

..So he continued on. “I’ll do whatever you want me to do.”

“ _Cloud_ -”

“ _Zack_.”

The blond met every protest or sigh that Zack made until finally the older of the two broke and stalked forward towards the other. Their eyes met for a moment, and Zack silently debated with himself if this was the best thing to do.

Cloud hardly gave him time to process much seeing as his hand was already reaching up to run into locks of spiky, black hair. He stared at Zack in a way that just screamed ‘ _fuck me_ ’.

Any resolve that had been a maddening form of protest in Zack’s mind vanished with his grip on Cloud that was so tight it made the blond gasp. His body was drawn so close, and parted lips were captured in a rough kiss that had Cloud whimpering and wanting more even then. His fingertips gripped harshly at Zack’s hair down to the back of his neck, pressing as tightly against him as he could. More than anything Cloud just wanted to be close to this man who had made him feel so important and happy and now wanted..

The feel of Zack’s hand running down to his ass made Cloud moan more into the older man’s mouth. It was almost as if Zack was all over him. Touches were desperate and rough, only making the kiss become more heated.

“You have no idea what you do to me.”

Cloud countered in a broken moan from the way Zack teased the tip of his cock. “Yeah I do, cause you do it to me too.”

Restraint was non-existent with how Zack groped his way into Cloud’s pants, ensuring his mark was left in every way possible.

Cloud could feel warm, labored breaths ghosting over his neck. His skin was tainted with red and those marks were surely only darkening to bruise and imprint on his skin further.

God Aerith was going to kill him if she ever found out what he’d done to her son.

It felt wrong to do anything in the bed he’d shared far too many times with Aerith. So they found themselves making their way down the hallway, taking their sweet time as Zack couldn’t resist pushing the blond against nearly ever inch of it to corner him into rough, messy kisses that left Cloud panting and both of them hard and needy for the other.

“Come on  _daddy_.” Cloud breathed out the word that made Zack groan.

Such a twisted concept, and yet the moment Cloud had said it somehow it all made  _sense_. That tension that had been there from the start, somehow the blond managed to bring out the darkest side of himself.

“I’ve been a good boy.”

Slowly he stripped down. First the shirt was dragged over and off his head. Running his hands down his sides and to the dip of his hips, Cloud was sure to keep Zack’s eyes on him.

Somehow that gaze drew him in to sin in ways he never thought he would.

“Have you? How can I be sure?” Zack whispered roughly, stepping forward to close some of the distance between them.

“You just have to trust me.” Cloud said in a way that innocent, but the way he tilted his head to show his neck that was already marred with dark marks showed he was anything but that.

“Hmm..well lets see..” Reaching forward, Zack’s hand traced down to touch lightly at the string that tied the sweatpants loosely around Cloud’s hips. Tugging on it, his fingers delved down to suddenly grope along at the hardness that was fairly evident. “You’re hard for me..so that's good.”

Cloud  _whimpered_.

“Please daddy..”

Zack stared down at him with a predatory gaze. “ _Ah_...please what?” His hand shifted down, lightly tracing against Cloud’s cock to finally stroke over him properly for the first time since he’d touched him that evening.

“..I want..I want you to fuck me.” Cloud uttered almost brokenly, his voice caught in a sudden moan as his body grew hot from having Zack just  _look_  at him in this way.

And that was all it took to become completely lost in what happened next.

Cloud laid face first on his bed, legs spread with his ass teased open and his cock hot and heavy from how the other had prepared and teased him with constant promises for more.

Zack only made it worse as he breathed out how beautiful Cloud was over the bare skin of his back. The desperation to be fucked by Zack was driving him mad, and Cloud couldn’t help but to whimper in need as he finally felt Zack’s hands on his hips and the tip of his cock pressing against his hole.

“So tight..”

Cloud clutched the sheets, focusing on Zack’s voice while being filled with his thick cock.

“So fucking good..”

“Yes... _Zack_..” Cloud moaned almost incomprehensible words with the gradual build up, still letting ‘ _daddy’_  slip out in his moans. He cried the man’s name suddenly when Zack rammed up against just the right spot, making his cock leak more pre-cum onto the sheets.

Zack was transfixed on Cloud, loving how greedy the boy was with his pleas to be fucked hard after having waited for so long. It made the man dig his fingers harshly at the other’s hips, dragging him harder over his cock so much that their skin slapped together repeatedly. That sound only made Zack groan more, watching his cock slide in that tight heat over and over again which only served to push him closer to his release.

“Daddy please..” Fingers gripped into blond hair suddenly, forcing his head back as a shudder immediately ran through Cloud from the roughness of the touch.

“Where do you want it..” Zack breathed out huskily against Cloud’s neck, tugging more onto blond locks of hair. He dipped his tongue onto that slightly tanned skin, tasting him with a groan. Zack then snapped his hips forward in just the right way to have Cloud almost crying out in pleasure.

“Fill me.. _a-ah_  please..” Cloud barely choked out, his breathing so uneven and his voice raw. He pushed his hips back more, feeling Zack grab onto his ass tightly and fucking him without abandon now.

“Yes..fuck yes..” The last of his restraint was lost as he pushed in deeply one last time, letting his cum spurt inside. The feeling of Cloud trembling caused Zack to reach down and finally touch the other’s cock. Cloud gasped, melding against Zack and pushed his cock into Zack’s hand to helped to milk his orgasm.

Cum coated his hand, the boy’s chest, stomach, and the bed.

Seeing Cloud so wrecked had to have been the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life.

Sitting on his knees in Cloud’s room, he surveyed the blond as he rolled over to show cum painted on his skin and dripping out of him along his inner thighs.

Looks like he really was going to be daddy after all.


End file.
